


Wedding and wonder

by Sosayweall777



Category: Holby City
Genre: Berena Secret Santa, F/F, Sweet gay shit mostly, Wedding, berena - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 18:50:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17106170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sosayweall777/pseuds/Sosayweall777
Summary: Berena wedding night for secret Santa 2018!





	Wedding and wonder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Berena-campwolfe](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Berena-campwolfe).



Bernie runs her hand through her hair once more. Usually she doesn’t care much what her hair looks like. But today is not any day. Today is the day she marries Serena Campbell. The one great love affair of her life. She is still shocked some days that she has found so much happiness. But she’s learning to accept it. Learning to know that she deserves happiness.

 

Serena once told her that her greatest wish was for Bernie to know deep in her bones how much she was loved.

 

Today she feels it.

 

Strangely, even though they don’t always see each other due to opposing shifts or cranky great nieces that need this or that, Bernie missed Serena last night. They thought it was stupid to be apart for the wedding night, as if they didn’t live together or sleep together already, but Morven had convinced them it could be fun, the anticipation.

 

So they had.

 

Bernie smoothed her hand down her forest green suit jacket once more.

 

She was marrying Serena.

 

Today.

 

She was getting married.

 

She didn’t feel any cold feet. Rather an impatience to see Serena and commit to her. To show the world she had decided to stop running, stop for her family, stop for this woman.

Because this woman was everything.

 

A sharp knock interrupted her train of thought.

Cameron poked his head in.

 

“Mom, they are ready for you” he says softly.

 

“Yes and we must hurry or everything will be behind schedule and Guinevere can only be made to be still for so long you know” Jason’s voice says sternly behind him, his head peaking through the doorway.

 

“Okay okay. I’m ready” Bernie says, checking herself one last time.

 

“Deep breath” Cameron whispers.

 

“I don’t need one” Bernie whispers back.

 

Cameron merely smirks and shakes his head.

 

“Wait until you see her”

 

Bernie throws him a puzzled look but nods.

 

She is lead to her door. They had decided the whole “one walking down the aisle” wasn’t for them and had instead decided that they would each step out at the same time at opposing doors. Luckily the venue was perfectly suited for such an idea.

 

Bernie stares at the dark wood in front of her and feels ready.

 

Boy was she wrong.

 

As the door opened, she saw Serena for the first time and suddenly she realized what Cam was talking about.

 

She was beautiful. No, exquisite.No, ethereal.

 

She was everything and suddenly Bernie’s vision clouded.

 

When they reach the officiant, Bernie’s eyes are betraying her.

 

Serena reaches for her hand and smiles.

 

“You look incredible” she whispers.

 

Bernie smiles and gives a slight shake of her head.

 

“ No woman could compare to you right now”

 

Serena’s eyes suddenly looked suspiciously watery themselves and she smiles.

 

The officiant cleared her throat and the moment is broken.

 

A few hours later the reception was in full swing.

 

Morven and Cameron were dancing some ridiculous American dance that apparently a young patient had introduced them to this week.

 

Jason and Greta were hidden in a corner with sound blocking headphones provided if needed.

 

Charlotte had brought her best friend from Uni as a plus one and they were laughing at something on Charlotte’s phone.

 

Essie and Sacha were in some sort of spirited game that apparently had involved bets with Dom and Lofty.

 

Their Holby family was scattered along with their close friends outside of work.

 

Serena felt a quick pang of sadness as she realized Elinor should be here but overall she was blindingly, mind numbingly happy.

 

She looked around for Bernie and her eyes found her almost immediately.

Bernie was dancing with Guinevere, slowly twirling.

Serena watched them and her heart filled with joy and love all over again.

Her sweet Bernie.

Serena’s breath catches in her throat and she is so unbelievably happy. Life isn’t a fairytale but my g-d is she pleased with hers. She has just married the most fantastic, fearless woman she has ever known.

 

She walks up slowly and envelops Bernie from behind.

“Auntie S’rena!” Guinny howls “ _i_ am dancing with Auntie Bernie!”

 

Serena chuckles. “Oh yes you are sweetheart I’m sorry.” She winks at Bernie “I’ll steal you away in a little bit”

 

Bernie bites her lower lip and winks back.

 

They have plenty of time. Their whole lives in fact.

 

It feels like days later the party finally wraps up. Serena and Bernie are heading home for the evening and tomorrow they will leave on a short holiday to mark their honeymoon. They didn’t really think they needed one but Hanssen (and just about everyone else) had insisted. And when Bernie realized that she would get to see Serena in a bathing suit more than a few times, she took no further convincing.

 

When they get home, Bernie slowly leads Serena upstairs. There are nights when they made love hard and fast. Others where they are commanding and sensual. But tonight Bernie wanted to feast upon Serena. They took things achingly slow. They explore and tremble under and on top of one another, bringing each other up and back down countless times all with whispered words of love and slow moans.

 

After one such time Bernie crawls up her body placing open mouthed kisses in her wake.

 

“ You are by far,”kiss“the sexiest woman” kiss “alive ms Wolfe” she says while staring at Serena in awe.

 

“Ah ah! That’s Mrs Campbell-Wolfe to you Mrs Wolfe” Serena chides, mirth in her eyes and a wicked grin spreading across her face.

 

Bernie narrows her eyes and launches an attack on the skin above Serena’s left breast.

 

Serena moans and writhes above her, threading her fingers through Bernie’s messy locks.

 

“I’ll go with wife. Either way, this belongs to me” Bernie says with a grin and lightly trails her finger over the mark, a mark laid right over the spot Serena’s heart is.

 

“Oh Bernie. It always is” Serena says softly.

 

And it was. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully this is alright! Much love to all my fellow Berena fans. We will survive this.


End file.
